


So Nice (I Get To Meet You Twice)

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, High School Teacher AU, M/M, Peter is Tony's adopted son, Random & Short, Randomness, Secret Identity, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Superfamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, art teacher steve, single dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony meets a handsome blonde stranger and can't stop thinking about him.Peter has his dad come to the school to meet with his new teacher.Could this be coincidence or fate trying to get Tony a date?





	So Nice (I Get To Meet You Twice)

He couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde from last night.

He tried to stop his smile from appearing on his face again, but he couldn’t help it.

Every time he thought about the night before, the gorgeous blonde man who had flirted with him for hours before coming home with him, the stupid grin appeared on his face again.

He knew it must be bad from the looks the other parents were giving him as he walked into the high school. They were so used to seeing him surly or bored, they were probably surprised that he even could smile.

He whistled softly as he made his way through the hallways, making his way to Peter’s art classroom. Peter had been cryptic about why he needed him to come in, he had only assured him that he wasn’t in trouble (not this time at least).

Sometimes he still wonders how he ended up with an adopted son in high school, causing more trouble than not most days. But even on those days, he was still so happy for the decision he had made four years ago, and knew it was the right decision for both of them.

But he still couldn’t help but wonder if their family would feel more complete if he met someone, someone he could introduce Peter to, someone who could become a real partner and he could finally let himself be happy with.

He knew he was crazy for wondering if the other man could be that person, they had only met last night. He hadn’t even gotten a last name, just a smile when he suggested going to his place, an offer for a proper date, and a phone number.

But there was something about the other man. Maybe it was how he seemed to not even notice how gorgeous he was or how he didn’t seem to register him as the Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Maybe it was how everything and everyone else seemed to melt away at the dingy little bar they were at and suddenly they felt like the only two people in the world.

Whatever it was, Tony had already texted him this morning, not even trying to play it cool. He had gotten a sweet (if short) reply that the other man would be at work all day and wouldn’t be able to chat, but would text him as soon as he was out to see when they could grab dinner.

He was already mentally planning their next date (and the one after that) as he knocked on the door to the art room, before opening the door and entering the room.

“Hey dad.” Peter says, from where he’s sitting near a cluster of canvases. Even from here, he’s impressed by the work on them. The colors are bright and vivid and there’s a sense of passion to the brush strokes.

“So do I finally get to know why I was asked to come down here?” He asks, still a bit anxious despite Peter’s reassurances. He feels like he’s about to be sent to the principal’s office any second, being back in school.

“Yeah, so um. These are mine.” Peter stutters, gesturing to the canvases behind him.

“They are? I had no idea… You never mentioned…” He says as he steps closer to the paintings. He feels a mixture of emotions. He’s proud of his son’s obvious talent, a little hurt he hadn’t known anything about this sooner, and slightly confused as to where this is leading.

“I know, and I should have said something sooner, its just… Our thing has always been technology. That was the first thing we ever bonded over. And I love technology, don’t get me wrong, and I love working on it with you but I also love this too. And I was worried you might think it was a waste of time or energy or… So I wanted to wait until I had something to show you. Something I was proud of.” Peter rambles, growing more and more nervous with every word.

“Peter. I will always be proud of you, no matter what you decide to do. But honestly? These works… they’re incredible.” He says, feeling so proud of his son and smiling widely.

“Really?” Peter asks, a smile breaks out across his face as well as he fidgets with his hands.

“Really.” He says, looking at the happiness and relief on his son’s face.

“See Peter, I told you that you had nothing to worry about. I knew your father would…” A voice says behind them, trailing off suddenly.

He turns and sees none other than Mr. Tall Blonde and Handsome.

“Dad, this is my art teacher-“ Peter begins before he cuts him off.

“Steve.” He says softly, feeling like his world suddenly turned upside down.

“Steve? Do you know Mr. Rogers or something?” Peter asks from behind him.

“I…” He begins before he realizes he has no idea how to explain this. How do you phrase it when your son’s art teacher is also the man you were having fantasies about ten minutes ago?

“We’ve met.” Steve says briefly, his cheeks going red.

“Oh, okay. Yeah, Mr. Rogers really encouraged me to pursue this, he’s an amazing artist and has helped me a bunch.” Peter rambles, oblivious to the tension in the air.

“Your son is very talented, I barely had to do anything at all.” Steve says shyly, clasping his hand across the back of his neck.

“I’m sure you’re being modest, I bet you’re pretty incredible yourself. Why don’t you tell me about it over dinner?” He asks before he can stop himself.

“I’d like that Tony… I’d like that a lot.” Steve says, the smile on his face as wide and dopey as his own probably is right now.

“Okay, let me go get my backpack and we can head out!” Peter says brightly, darting out of the room before either of them can protest.

“I doubt this is how you imagined our first date.” He says with a laugh.

“Honestly no. But I’d do anything, as long as it means a first date with you.” Steve says, blushing slightly as he looks away.

“Maybe we should keep this on the down low, at least while Peter is there.” Tony says, as much as the words pain him to say.

“I think I can do that.” Steve says, smiling back at him.

And they did. Until Peter walked back from the bathroom and found them making out across the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
